Dance With Me
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: AU. Clint and Natasha are dancers paired together for a performance.


Clint sighed, as he got ready for dance rehearsal. He never understood why a klutz like him was such a good dancer. He heard two people talking in raised voices and looked up as the door slammed open and Natasha stormed in, throwing her bag in the corner with a lot more force than necessary. Clint stood up as Natasha marched over to him, extremely determined and stopped in front of him. He took a step closer and plastered a smile on his face.

"We rehearse together and the next show calls for a pair routine and the director wants us together. So for the love of GOD STOP STANDING ON MY FOOT!" Natasha yelled

"Sorry" Clint said as he stepped back

"Whatever"

"Why did you agree to this dance if you hate me?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice"

"Right. Ok. I will leave you to warm up them"

Clint silently walked away. He was about to open the door to the studio door, until her voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry" Natasha said softly

"I get it. You're used to being alone" Clint replied

"My last partner did a number on me"

"You don't have to explain"

"I wasn't going to. Maybe someday"

"Sorry you got suck with the klutz for a partner"

"You dance gracefully. And you're cute"

Clint laughed as he walked back into the room and watched Natasha start to stretch.

"Stop staring at my ass bird boy! We've got work to do" Natasha ordered

"Yes ma'am" Clint replied with a laugh

ONE MONTH LATER

Clint sighed as he leaned against the wall and took a long drink from his water bottle. Today's rehearsal had not gone well at all. Natasha and him had been working with a new choreographer and while everything was going pretty smoothly, they just couldn't seem to master the last lift. Natasha sank on the floor next to Clint and let out a pained sigh.

"This is so not going to come off as a compliment, but woman you are built like a tank," Clint said softly

"If I wasn't so sore I'd smack you," Natasha replied

"Why do you think I waited to tell you until you were worn out?"

Both looked up as the choreographer walked over and sighed. Clint reached his hand down and gently helped Natasha to her feet.

"So how do you think today went Steve?" Clint asked softly

"Highs and lows" Steve replied, "I think I have figured out your problem with the last lift."

"Please enlighten us," Natasha said softly

"Trust. You two don't completely trust each other"

"So how do we fix that?" Clint asked

"You need to trust each other, I'm not a therapist, but maybe go out tonight, have a meal, get to know each other and build on that"

Both nodded as Steve walked away. Clint sighed before he walked across the room and started to pack up. He stopped next to Natasha as she was finished stuffing everything in her bag. She stood up next to him and met his gaze.

"So what shall we do?" Clint asked softly

"Well, I'm hungry and sweaty" Natasha replied "Why don't I go home and shower and then I can bring dinner over to your place"

"Sounds good"

"Pizza and salad ok?"

"Perfect"

Natasha walked out and Clint followed. Forty-five minutes later Natasha was buzzed into Clint's building and knocked on his door. Clint smiled as he let her in and they started eating.

"Can I ask you a question?" Natasha asked softly

"That is why were here right" Clint replied

"Why dance, you seem more like a jock than a dancer"

"I love music and I love moving, someone suggested it early on for my coordination and I fell in love with it, plus dance is where all the hot chicks are"

"I like that you make me laugh"

"You asked me a question, now I get to ask you one"

"I started dancing because that was the only choice I had in the orphanage"

"Not the question I as going to ask. What happed between you and your last partner?"

"A lot"

"Tasha, were here to learn and build trust. Every time I hold you or lift your or hell when I look at you, I feel like your holding something back from me"

"He wasn't the guy I thought he was. He started off really great and got really bad"

"Tasha, you don't have to say anymore"

"Your right, I don't trust you completely. He tore me down emotionally and physically. I want to trust you, but I am so scared of being hurt again"

"Natasha, I will never hurt you. I promise"

"Can we talk about something else please"?

"Of course, want to watch a stupid movie?"

Natasha nodded and Clint started a movie. When it was over Natasha was asleep on the couch next to Clint. He quietly cleaned up and covered Natasha with a blanket before retiring to bed. He woke up the next morning and was surprised that she was still asleep on his couch. Clint made breakfast and coffee as quietly as possible. He smiled when Natasha walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"So if you don't think you've had enough of me, I thought we could spend the day together and maybe go on a walk in the park or something," Clint said softly

"That sounds wonderful." Natasha replied

"Last night was a little heavy"

"Sorry"

"No, I'm glad you told me"

"You're a good guy Clint, I love that about you"

"You are a fantastic woman Natasha, anyone who thinks different is an idiot"

Natasha smiled as they ate breakfast and left for a walk in the park. Half way though their stroll they sat on a bench and Clint gently picked up Natasha's hand. She surprised him when she threaded their fingers together and held his hand for the remainder of their walk. After lunch, Clint smiled as he walked Natasha to her door.

"You look like you want to say or do something wild" Natasha said softly

"I kind of do" Clint replied "Will you kick my ass if I kiss you right now?"

Natasha shook her head and Clint leaned in and slowly kissed her. When they broke apart both laughed as they had backed themselves up to Natasha's door for support. Clint stepped away and smiled at her softly.

"I think I'm falling for you Tasha" Clint said softly

"The feeling is mutual" Natasha replied, "Want to come in for dinner and a movie"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"I wouldn't ask you in if I wasn't ok with anything that might happen"

Clint smiled as he followed her inside. Later that night Clint smiled as he gently kissed the top of Natasha's head. She smiled as she snuggled more into his arms and pulled the cover up over them.

"That was amazing Tasha" Clint said softly

"I agree" Natasha replied, "You were amazing"

"So think we've worked through our trust issues?"

"I'd say we've made a great start. We might need some more dinners and nights together just to be sure"

"I couldn't agree more. You sure your ok?"

"Clint…"  
"I really like you and I don't want you to regret this"

"Clint, since him, I haven't been able to do that without being drunk. Since I am completely sober, I can assure you I am perfectly fine, excellent in fact"

Clint kissed her once more before they both decided to get up and dressed. They ate dinner together before both decided that they should sleep in their own beds and get a full nights rest.

A MONTH LATER

Clint smiled at Natasha as they walked into the theater. Today was the dress rehearsal before opening night. In the last month they had been dating they had gotten closer and better professionally and closer personally. They kissed quickly before going to their dressing rooms. An hour and a half later, Clint was pacing backstage; Natasha was nowhere to be found. Clint sighed before going in search of his leading lady. He found her a corner of the theater sobbing. He took a breath to calm down before gently sitting on the floor next to her.

"Tasha" Clint said softly "Honey, what happened?"

"One of the reporters is my ex, he came back stage for and interview and I tried to talk to him" Natasha sobbed "I thought I was ok, then he asked about you and figured out we were dating and started yelling and coming at me. I took off. I think security got him"

"Ok. It's going to be ok. We can sit here as long as you need"

"I think I'm ok. I need to do this"

"Ok. Only if you're ready"

"I need new tights, I tripped and cut my knee"

"That's fixable"

Both stood up together and Clint gently lifted her into his arm. Natasha giggled as he carried her to the trainer to bandage up he knee. Once he handed her off Clint went to find the director and the reporter. After assuring that that particular journalist would no longer be welcome anywhere near the production, Clint approached the man being kept outside. He glared at him before punching him in the jaw, hard enough to knock the other man to the ground and walking back inside. The rest of the rehearsal went off without a hitch. As they were leaving, Natasha glanced and the bag of ice on Clint's hand.

"What did you do to your hand?" Natasha asked

"I may have punched a journalist" Clint replied

"Clint…"

"I know it was rash, stupid decision"

"And surprisingly enough its kind of turn on"

"Then let's get you home"

Natasha smiled as they went to her apartment. A week later found Clint and Natasha sitting on his couch after a good show run, and a fun cast party they were tired. Clint smiled as he kissed Natasha softly and pulled her onto his lap.

"So would you dance with me again?" Clint asked softly

"Definitely" Natasha replied, "Would you choose me again?"

"Most certainly"


End file.
